Costume Play
by DarkYaoi
Summary: Matt and Mello compete to see who can find the other, the task is made that much harder when everyone is wearing masks and costumes...


"This is the fucking best!" Mello cheered and ate yet another mini chocolate bar and pulled out another from his pillow sac. Neither Matt or Mello were in costume… They didn't need to be. Most of the older kids never dressed up for Halloween anyways.

"I know. Good haul this year." Matt bit into a string of licorice.

"Too bad Roger insisted on the stupid masked party this year."

"It sound interesting." Matt shrugged as they turned back onto the Wammy's House grounds. The front of the grounds were covered in tombstones, fake skeletons and spider webs. "Creepy" sounds were playing the back ground and numerous orphans were returning with their own candy that they had collected.

"It's all because of that damn albino. Roger thinks that if everyone is in fucking masks and "attempting" to be the personality of the damn mask, then Near will make some friends by midnight." Mello scowled and kicked over a plastic tombstone.

It was true. Roger was scheming. He created the party because of Near. No friends at all… (Although Near had already decided to lock himself in his room and do puzzles the whole night) They were all to wear the masks that Roger had given them a few weeks ago in private and not show anyone. They would then have to find clothes to go with it that were the opposite of what they would normally wear. It was supposed to be a secret and even best friends Matt and Mello didn't show each other their masks and clothes.

"We'll meet up back in our room at midnight, k?" Matt glanced at Mello.

"Right." They parted ways when they got inside. They had both his their "costumes" elsewhere.

With Mello!

He hurried down the hallway and pushed a random kid into the wall. He hoped his costume hadn't been found by anyone. It would be so embarrassing. Mello had hid his mask in the common room under the window behind the couch. No one ever went there. Mello had a tendency to hide chocolate there and no one ever wanted to go near his chocolate… It would be like committing suicide.

He kneeled on the ground and squeezed in-between the wall and couch. He glanced behind him and pulled out the box that held the clothes and mask. He smirked slightly and wondered what Matt would think if he saw him in it. Matt would never know it was him.

He slipped back out and down the hall. He went into one of the hall closets and peeled off his own clothes. The box was relatively light and he pulled out the first article of black clothing. Pulling it over his head and zipping up the back, he then proceeded to pull out the shoes. He grimaced at the thought of those large heels in the shoe stores. Luckily he had found a very nice pair of black flats to match his dress. Yes, indeed Mello was wearing a dress. No one would expect that from the Wammy's house biggest bully, especially not Matt.

Mello looked at the mask in the dim light. Having examined it before, he knew what it looked like. It was a very cheerful mask with a grin that spread from ear to ear (figuratively). He placed it down beside his foot and pulled out a wig of long black hair. He adjusted it on his head and fastened the mask to his face. He knew he would have to fix it in the bathroom but for now it would work.

He opened the closet door a tiny bit and peaked out. It looked like no one was in the hallway so he walked out confidently, easily maneuvering his way to the washroom. He was now in a dilemma. Go in the boy's washroom or the girls washroom. He was a guy but looked like a girl (although he might say he didn't enjoy it, but he did). Obviously the only choice was to go in the girls washroom.

He slowly entered and heard giggling. Some girls turned around and waved to him. He couldn't tell who they were behind their masks that they had also put on. Their clothes were somewhat strange. One of them had pure white on, just like Near always did. She was probably very talkative. Mello avoided looking at them and fixed his hair while they went back to talking.

He looked at himself in the mirror. This dress was a keeper. It looked really good on his if he did say so himself.

"She's really pretty. I wonder who it is." One of the girls whispered.

"She's wearing black so she's probably a very outgoing girl of something."

"Maybe we should talk to her!" Mello quickly left before they did.

He marched down the hall. He saw lots of masks. All were white and had different facial expressions on them.

The common room was crowded now with many people and Mello walked straight towards a group of guys and started flirting. The exact opposite of what Mello would really ever do.

With Matt!

"_Sheesh. This whole thing is going to blow up in my face. I know it. No video games until midnight! I'm going to go crazy!" _Matt sighed as he headed out the back door and went straight for the tree in the back.

Matt had never been one to climb trees or do anything active for that matter. The plastic bag that held his things were in a small crevice in the tree. High enough that snoopy little kids couldn't reach. Matt had to grope around for a few moment before finally pulling the plastic bag (that was now half torn) out of the tree.

He didn't even bother checking if someone was watching. He stripped right there and then in the middle of the yard. He pulled a bright pink shirt on that said in large gold letter "I Givez U Hugz" with a rabbit hugging a bear and stabbing him in the back with a knife and grinning evilly on the back of the shirt. He wore white skinny jeans and white sneakers. The mask he had looked like it was about to murder someone. It reminded him of Mello when he had "accidentally" dropped his chocolate out window.

He figured he would try and find Mello now. They had both made a bet to see who could find the other first. Matt didn't plan on losing this time to Mello. He was going to find him first.

In The Common Room!

Mello had now moved on to a group of giggling girls not unlike the ones he had seen in the washroom. The demanded to know where "she" had gotten the dress. Mello was a good actor and keep a straight face when he was completely and utterly pissed off.

He scanned the room frequently to see if he could spot anyone that looked like Matt. It was nearly impossible for anyone to begin to think Mello was the pretty "girl" in the black dress. Matt would never know.

He smiled sweetly at the girls mumbled an apology and spun 'round on his heel.

"_Time to find Matty." _Mello looked around. This might prove to be difficult. Matt wouldn't have any video games or goggles to distinguish him from the rest of the people.

Matt walked around a few guys that were bugging his about his shirt.

"Come back here pinkie! We need a hug!" One of them grabbed his shoulder.

"Fuck off!" Matt said and punched the guy in the arm.

"Dude chill. We're just having fun." They stalked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"_Hmm. Being a grouchy Mello like person is hard. How the hell am I supposed o be a grouchy bastard all night?" _Matt sighed and picked his way through the crowd. There were so many pretty girls. Matt just wanted to go up to them and talk. It wasn't everyday that you had a chance to be someone completely different. Girls usually avoided him for some reason…

Loud music started and Roger announced that if anyone wanted there was karaoke. Within seconds a few extra voices that were obviously not from the song started to sing. Matt laughed and shook his head. Mello would kill him if he went up there and sung…

Mello wouldn't know if he did unless he recognized his voice… Mello hadn't ever heard him sing so how would he know? Unless he has super hearing and can hear him over the loud music that he plays in his room and Matt would sing to. Mello usually got pretty pissed about that.

A few people had started dancing together to the fast upbeat songs that played.

"Come on everyone! Dance! Sing! Do something other than stand there!" Roger yelled into the microphone.

Matt rolled his eyes and went and continued his search for the one who would probably be eating chocolate and blowing a fuse at everyone around.

Meanwhile Mello had been caught once again by the same giggling girls. They begged him to dance with them. Mello, not wanting to give up the act he was putting on, "happily" agreed.

"Just so you know, I'm not a very good dancer." Mello mumbled in fake shame.

"Oh. That's okay. You can copy us!" They moved their bodies to the music and Mello actually and truly smiled. If Matt could see him now. It wasn't that bad, dancing to loud music that he would consider annoying. It was actually fun. He moved his hips and earned a few appreciative whistles from others. A few guys tried to get him to dance with them but Mello (as frustrated as he should have been, but nothing could ruin it now) politely turned them down.

When the song Disco Stick (you can imagine why)came on, Mello remembered he was supposed to be searching for Matt.

"I've got to go for a bit, k?" He yelled over the music to one of the girls.

She nodded and Mello pushed through the numerous dancing bodies.

He wasn't really watching where he was going and ran into someone.

"Sorry." He mumbled but a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at the face… er, mask. It looked somewhat violent and the shirt the guy was wearing was utterly ridiculous.

"_I Givez U Hugz", really? To make it worse, it was __**pink**__. What kind of person wears that? Well it is Halloween and I'm wearing a dress… can't really say much."_

"Dance with me?" He asked and Mello was about to turn him down but the guy didn't even wait for an answer. _"Her hair's really pretty…"_ Matt looked at her dark hair.

He held both of Mello's hand and tried to get Mello to dance with him. He was laughing and Mello couldn't help but start to dance as well. Mello made sure that he didn't come close to him though. He didn't want to give the wrong impression. Especially in the short black dress…

Even though Mello had made an effort not to get any closer to the guy, the murderous masked guy ended up with his hands on his waist although he didn't pull their bodies together.

The clock chimed eleven.

"_Crap. I haven't found Mello yet!"_

"_Mother fucker! I haven't found Matt yet!" _They both pulled back and hurried away from each other.

"Dude! That was some hot chick you were dancing with! She turned me down. Little bitch." The same guy from before had mumbled the last part.

"Shut up. I have to find someone." Matt pushed him out of the way and looked around for anything he might recognize that would point him to Mello.

Mello was also searching and the giggling girls had said that he danced with a freak. He shrugged and pushed past them too, in search of Matt.

They were both going round in circles and actually pasted each other numerous times before bumping into each other… again.

"You again!" Matt said and held his shoulders.

"NO shit Sherlock!" Mello snapped venomously and pushed him away.

"Hey, wait up." Matt followed him. "You looking for someone?" He questioned.

"Yah. What's it to you?" Mello scanned the crowd again.

"I'm searching too. Let's look together." Matt smiled beneath the mask.

"Whatever." Mello kept searching and Matt followed. Mello started getting too far away so Matt grabbed him hand and held onto it.

Mello showed no sign of noticing although beneath the mask there was a slight blush.

Eleven thirty rolled around.

"Why don't we just dance again and if we see who we're looking for then we can get them? If you hadn't noticed, we're just going in circles and not getting anywhere." Matt sighed.

"Alright. It's more fucking fun anyway." Mello looked at the ceiling in annoyance.

"Ladies in dresses should watch their language." Matt said and Mello glared beneath the mask. Matt couldn't see the glare so he just danced.

It didn't take long for Matt to wonder what kind of face this beauty had beneath the mask. He couldn't wait till midnight.

"I should probably head back to my room." Mello said looking at the clock on the wall. Five more minutes until midnight.

"What? Wait! I want to know who you are. By tomorrow we won't know if we don't tell tonight." Matt said holding onto his wrist.

"But…" Mello also wanted to know who this guy was although he would probably just run away hand I the air screaming when he found out it was another guy, Mello to be precise.

"Please." Matt hugged him.

"Whatever."

The music had stopped and the room seemed to fill with electricity. The anticipation to see who was who was almost unbearable with only three minutes to go.

Two minutes.

One minute.

Thirty seconds.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…" Everyone counted down with Roger. "six, five, four, three, two, one!" Matt grasped the bottom of his mask as did Mello and they pulled it off at the same time but when they did, a wave of people ran down the hallways. They didn't get to see who they were.

Matt sighed and decided it had been fate. Might be better not to know who she was. He went back to his room.

Mello put his mask back on. No way in hell was he getting caught in a dress by Near or Roger. He would never live it down. He headed back to his room as well.

Matt opened the door and saw Mello's back as he pulled on a grey pyjama shirt.

"Hey." He mumbled. "Guess neither of us win."

"Yah." Mello sighed and pulled on pyjama pants too.

Matt chucked the pink shirt on the floor and Mello took a small glance at it.

"_Eh? Matt was wearing pink?" _Mello shrugged it off and picked up his black wig. Matt came over and grabbed it.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded.

"A wig, dumb shit." Mello replied sourly.

"I know that." Matt put it on Mello's head and noticed the mask on the bed. He put that on him as well. He blinked a few times. The girl had been Mello. He moved quickly to Mello's closet and opened it and sure enough there was the black dress in the back. He pulled it out.

"Mello…" Matt threw it at him. "Put it on." He said and pointed to the bathroom door. Mello grumbled but figured it couldn't hurt.

"Put your on too then." He slammed the bathroom door and Matt put his top back on and mask.

Mello came out and froze.

"No fucking way." He whispered.

"We both won." Matt pulled the mask off once again and smiled. "We found each other." He walked over to Mello and pulled off his mask. "I really want to kiss you right now. Would that be okay?" Matt expected Mello to yell and punch him. He hadn't expected Mello to grab his shirt and pull his into a violent kiss.

"Matt." Mello sighed when he pulled away.

"Hmm." Matt picked him up bridal style and dropped him on his own bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and kissing his again.

Let's just say, neither of them got much sleep that night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
